1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pager mounting structures and more particularly pertains to a decorative pager ornament cover for concealing a pager behind a decorative facia securable to an article of clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pager mounting structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, pager mounting structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pager mounting structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,951,817; 4,901,852; U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 280,863; 329,945; and 329,750.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a decorative pager ornament cover for concealing a pager behind a decorative facia securable to an article of clothing which includes a housing forming a portion of or receiving a pager, a securing assembly secured to a rear surface of the housing for coupling to an article of clothing, and a decorative facia coupled to a front surface of the housing for concealing the pager and ornamentally accenting the wearer's article of clothing.
In these respects, the decorative pager ornament cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of concealing a pager behind a decorative facia securable to an article of clothing.